m_l_p_fandomfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:GrimmsDePytheLover/TWO AU Ideas
Okay so yeah AUs. Thats that. So the wiki recently died done (//cries as they throws flowers onto the Wiki's grave stone), but I want to bring it back (//Has become Doctor Frankenstein). Now a lot of people like AUs, so I thought this might be a way to jump start the wiki. But Thats not all... YOU CAN GET ANOTHER AU FOR FREE! Yep, I've spent my time thinking of TWO AUs! One is a little more crazy while the other is a little more of a stable au so to speak. They have a few simalerites, but the alternative part of the universe drives from two different places. The Kind of Sorta Crazy AU So this is the crazy AU because not just the character's change, but also the types are ponies are changed. Plus there's some pretty insane logic, considering to came from my brain. In this AU, Celestia and Luna's roles are switched. Luna is the older one know and Tia is younger. Also, Alicorns and Earth Ponies are swapped. *BOOM*. I told you about this insane logic. So Celestia and Luna are Earth Ponies but Earth Ponies have imense strength like normally, but do have the ability to fly and cast magic without the need of a horn or wings, but the don't nessicarly do this often. Celestia had become jelous of her older sister. You see, in this universe, people acturally look foward to the night. It's not just the foals that want to play on their games after school, but the elders who want peace and quiet and the workers who want to rest. Everyone despises the day, as they see it brings their hardships. This anger's Celestia, turning her into a monster. The name's still in work, but it might be "Nightmare Sun", "Dream Sun", or something Bond Villianish. So basiaclly everything's the same: Tia fights with Luna and Luna banishes her into the sun. Instead of the stars adding her escape, it would be the metors (cause the suns a star that might help out with luna's escape so the moons a rock and so are metors... eh?). So that's that. So now we have Twilight. Not sure if her name would stay the same or would change, since I kind of want to change it, but she's still Twilight right now. In this, Unicorns and Pegausi have switched, so Twi is a Pegausi. And please, don't ask me what the Wonderbolts would be, because I honestly don't know. Anyway, Twi is a taltaned Pegausi attending "Princess Luna's School for Taltened Pegausi" blah blah blah replace Celestia with Luna and thats that. While she is a very good student (some how), Twi doesn't spend all of her time study and perfers to go to parties, but she still isn't the most social. Minuette, Lemon Hearts, and Twinkleshine are her friends that prefer study rather than going to social advents, but still are pretty social. They suggest to go over to Moon Dancer's to study but nah, Twi doesn't want to. So than Luna sends her Ponyville for blah blah reasons cause she acturally needs to learn something. There, she meets Applejack, a very honest alicorn (which is as common as earth ponies normally) from a high class family that owns multible resutrants across Equestia who is very careless and pretty flexiable in situations , Rainbow Dash, a loyal Unicorn without any big dreams for herself, who is unambitious and very behaved, Rairity, a generous pegausi, without a care in the world for fashion nor the upperclass who hates being the center of attention and is very careless with what she says and does, Fluttershy, a kind Unicorn who is very well known throught ponyville but is very absent minded about animals, and is very bold and rarely calm, and lastly Pinkie Pie, a funny Alicorn who grew up on a boring rock farm, and is very introverted and very calm. Elements and Stuff. So thats the basics off it. Im going to create a list in google docs of characters and stuff so I will link that later for further detail. Now, enough with this crazy stuff: TO THE-ACTURALLY-WELL-THOUGHT-OUT-AU! TO THE-ACTURALLY-WELL-THOUGHT-OUT-AU Yep, acutrally going to call it that. So this one is drived not from Celestia and Luna, but mainly Sunset and Twilight. This one relies more on Equestia Girls, while in the other AU, EG is just another thing. I was kind of inspired by "xbeck" on DA for this AU, but nothing is directly based on that. Multible of the counterparts are changed and have my own twist on them, but I came across their work when thinking about this au, so some things may be simaler, but yeah. I just like seeing how other people twist a universe, ya know? So anyway, onto it! So just in the last one, Celestia and Luna are replaced. We already went threw that so I AIN'T EXPLAING IT AGAIN. Also, all types are the same. Tia nad Luna are still Alicorns. So thats that. So in this AU, Twilight and Sunset have switched places. Twilight Sparkle was a student of Luna who became bitter, cruel, and dishonest when she didn't get what she wanted. She than turned to the Equestia Girls world and became a student at Canterlot High. Sunset Shimmer is an alicorn princess and a student of Luna after completly a spell. Now, onto the elements and their counterparts! Okay, *deep breath*, after doing some research threw ought Crystal Prep Shadowbolts characters or whatever pages, I have figured out the counterparts. *DEEP BREATH IN*. OK, here we go. Sour Sweet is Applejack's counterpart. Sour Sweet was sorta just the last one left so SHE'S APPLEJACK'S COUNTERPART NOW. Sour Sweet, true to her name, may fluexate between being saracastic and kind, but she is a very caring person most of the time. She does have a sharp tounge and is very honest, not afraid to say what she thinks. Applejack comes from an upper class family and like Sour Sweet, she is very honest, but more in a cruel and highly sarcastic way. Her Aunt and Uncle own a orange farm. Sour Sweet also has a younger sister and older brother (younger sister might be Diamond Tiara or Twist, Older brother: I have no freaking idea). Indigo Zap is Rainbow Dash's counterpart. Indigo is very competive and a passion for winning, but dosen't lack sportsmanship and whill accept results no matter what. She is also very loyal and while stand by a friend no matter what. Rainbow Dash on the other hand is lazy and not that compettive. When she does compet, she lacks sportsmanship. She has a bitter look at the world and hates when things don't go her way. Indigo also is very much of a rough houser while Rainbow Dash hate's getting her hands dirty. Indigo has a sister like bond with Pegusi!Silver Spoon. Sunny Flare is Rarity's counterpart. Sunny is generous and elegant, but she can be very self centered and only thinks about her self rather than what others want. She is very senstive and dramatic, over reacting to every sitatuion. Rairity, on the other hand, isn't elegant but very self centered, and is very rude and arrogant. She is also very maniplutive like the others at her school, but unlike her peers, she isn't afraid to get messy and has little to no care for fashion. Sunny also has a younger sister (possibly Uni!Diamond or Uni!Twist). two down to go *DEEP BREATH*. Sugarcoat is Fluttershy's counterpart. Both Sugarcoat and Fluttershy share a love for animals. Sugarcoat is very caring and a little shy. She tends to "Sugarcoat" the truth and acconsinally lie so she doesn't hurt some one elses feelings. She herself is very senstive and has a fragile personality, but she will occasionaly stand up for what she believes in. Fluttershy, on the other hand, is nothing like her name. She is very bold and "out there". She is very much an extrovert, as she tends to strive around people. Fluttershy is more of a Socially Awkward Extrovert though, as she tends to drive people away with her blunt attitude. last one. Lemon Zest is Pinkie Pie's counterpart. Lemon Zest is loud, hyperactive, and obnoxious. She has a great sense of humor, and while she tends to stay hidden under her headphones, when she's around people, she's just a big burst of energy. Pinkie Pie on the other hand is very... Borning. She is calm and always has a straight face. She is very cyncial and careless of other people's feelings. She doesn't care about helping others and would perfer to let them suffer, not out of evilness, because she simply doesn't care. Pinkie also is saracastic and believes logic over anything else. Lemon Zest also has four sisters (Name's in progress). PHEW. WELL THATS THAT. So that's sorta it for that. Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow, and Applejack presumably do exists on the pony verse, just not as the elements. We have yet to see characters like Lemon Zest or Sugarcoat in the show, so the other's would just exist just ''somewhere where we will never see them. '' Okay thats all for know, feel free to ask me any questions about this later (also i didn't discuss OCs in this, because the second one might be a little hard to do, so...) Category:Blog posts